Kaiju Lantern (K'laah)
K'laah is a warrior from a strange race of alien wolfs. He is also the first Kaiju Green Lantern and with the lantern ring has become one fo the strongest beings in the Xavier Universe. Subtitle: Kaiju Green Lantern' (怪獣グリーンランタン ''Kaijū gurīnrantan) History Destruction of Planet W K'laah and his people lived on his planet: Planet W in peace for man centuries. Until the alien race: the Kilaalk's invaded his planet, using there many alien weapons they fought the Kilaalk's but the Killaalk's had many weapons of there own and there where just too many. Eventualy K'laah's people fell and K'laah was the last alive, he stood up to the aliens, although he feared them greatly, saying he would never let them get away with this. The Kilaalk warrior: Kilairk'r laughed in K'laah's face before shooting the alien wolf with an energy beam. K'laah screams out in pain as his body is scorched by the energy beam, K'laah then falls to the ground, loosing consciousness. The Kilaalk's leave him for dead. Meanwhile a green lantern ring flies across the galaxy, its owner had been deceased. The power-ring chose K'laah for his ability to overcome great fear. The ring and its abilities were explained to him, and he inherited the mantle of Green Lantern. Acting as a galactic police officer, it was his job to serve and protect all life in Sector 2186 (Which is actually a part of Earth) whenever he has the time he searches the galaxy for the Killalk's. All that he finds he kills quickly and savagely. Atomic Bomb in Osaka! This was one of K'laah's first missions on Earth. A group of evil scientists build they're own atomic bomb and use they're giant robot Dymo to fly it to America and drop it on the white house. Yet before they can K'laah kills the scientists and has a battle in the skies with Dymo, after an outstanding battle K'laah manages to knock Dymo towards the ocean, create a box to carry the atomic bomb, and flies it out to space. Dymo follows, K'laah throws the box into the air then blasts it with his ring, causing the bomb to explode, yet being inside the box allows it not to cause any harm. Suddenly K'laah screams out in pain as he feels his back bombarded with laser beams. K'laah turns around to see Dymo flying towards him, K'laah and Dymo have a massive battle in outerspace. Resulting in K'laah a gatling gun that shoots holes through Dymo's body, K'laah then puts Dymo in a pox, pushes it into outerspace and curshes Dymo, causing a massive explosion. K'laah gathers up all of Dymo's parts and throws them towards the moon. K'laah then flies back to Eartgh. Techniques K'laah has a few super powers as a normal alien, but with his Green Lantern Ring, he can do many things that a normal human cannot like fly, create solid light constructs, forcefields, and anything the ring and his imagination will allow him to do. *'''Super Strength: During his battle against the Kilaalk's, he was shown to be abel to ruip massive boulders from the ground, jump high enough to grab alien war ships, being able to rip the war ships apart, and lift them up. *'Sonic Scream:' During his final stand against the Kilaalk's, K'laah is shown to be able to create a sonic scream. He fires this onto the Kilaalk's repeatedly but they're sheilds, body armor, and alien rays render the attack useless. *'Energy Beam:' K'laah was shown to be able to unleash a yellow energy beam from his mouth, in the same manner as Godzilla unleasheas his Atomic Heat Ray. K'laah kills quite a few Kilaalk soldiers with the energy beam. *'Green Lantern Ring Mastery': K''laah's constructs are among some of the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind K'laah of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand.'' Category:Green Lantern Category:Goji64 Category:Earth-64 Characters Category:Earth Defenders Category:Fanmade Monsters Category:Templates Category:Pages